All You Need Is Love
by invisibleman666
Summary: Rachel is dating Jessie and Finn is fighting to get her back. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Finn sat alone in the choir room. There were about ten minutes before glee rehearsal started. Showing up early had become a habit of his lately. He liked sitting in the choir room. It gave him time to think, and it was one of the few places where he really felt comfortable.

There was another reason for his early arrivals, however. He wanted to see Rachel. He barely got to spend any time at all with her ever since she started dating that Jessie St. James kid. Finn missed Rachel. He missed her smile, her laugh, and the way she used to look at him, eyes wide and sparkling. What he missed most, however, was singing with her. Whenever Finn sang with her, it was like they were the only two people in the world, and they always had a special connection whenever they sang. At least, he though they had a connection.

He never got to sing with Rachel anymore, though. What with Jessie getting all of the male solos, Finn felt as though he was fading into the background. So he'd started coming early to glee rehearsals in the hope that one day maybe Rachel would be there early as well.

It was a few more minutes before he heard approaching footsteps. He ran a hand through his hair, attempting to make it presentable, and straightened up in his seat, looking towards the door. His heart sunk when he saw Rachel and Jessie walk in, with Jessie's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh. Hi Finn," Rachel said when she noticed him sitting there.

"Hey Rachel," Finn said weakly. He absolutely hated Jessie St. James. There was something that wasn't right about him. It seemed fishy that he'd just decided to transfer schools so soon before regionals. Finn also hated that Jessie had taken him out as male lead. Finn had been looking forward to regionals for so long, and now he would barely get to sing there. Sure, singing back up was fun, but it was nowhere near as much fun as singing lead, especially with Rachel. But Jessie was the one who got to sing with Rachel now. Whenever Finn had to watch them perform together, with himself just swaying pathetically in the background, he felt like he might burst into tears at any moment. He wanted to be with Rachel so badly, but now she was totally smitten with Jessie.

Rachel and Jessie sat down in the two chairs farthest away from Finn. He slumped down in his seat and tried not to listen to them excitedly discussing the many wonderful aspects of "Les Miserables." Finn sat staring at the door, waiting for someone, anyone else to walk in so that he could be distracted from his current feelings of jealousy and self-loathing.

Another minute or two passed before Artie and Tina came in. Finn jumped up to go talk to them. Once everyone else had arrived, including Mr. Schuester, they all took their seats.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schuester said excitedly. "I've got a great theme for this week."

"Yeah, what is it?" Mercedes asked impatiently.

"Well," said Mr. Schue, "can you guys think of a band that took the world by a storm and redefined music as we know it today?" Everyone in the club was excited to hear what band their teacher was talking about. "Buckle up, everyone! We're doing The Beatles!"

Everyone was excited. There was a smattering of applause and then everyone started talking about which songs they should perform. Mr. Schuester finally managed to calm everyone down long enough to tell them that each of them had to come up with a song by The Beatles and perform it for the group. Finn was excited to go home and figure out which song he would do.

After rehearsal, where everyone pretty much goofed off and they did some sloppy group versions of "I Want to Hold Your Hand" and "Revolution", Finn was driving home. He slowed down when he noticed someone that looked familiar walking up ahead. It was Rachel. He couldn't understand why she was walking home. She lived pretty far away from the school, and it was starting to rain lightly. "Rachel!" Finn called to her.

She turned her head, looking surprised to see him. It was starting to rain harder, so Finn grabbed a sweatshirt from the passenger seat of his car and ran out to meet her. "Here, put this on. It's got a hood!" Finn handed over the sweatshirt.

"Thanks Finn," Rachel said sincerely, while pulling the hood over her head to keep it semi-dry.

"What are you doing walking home?" Finn asked her.

"Well, Jessie usually drives me home but he had to go somewhere, so…" Rachel trailed off. She knew that Finn felt uncomfortable with the whole Jessie situation and she didn't think it wise to talk too much about him.

"Here," Finn said, walking back to his car, "I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh, no, I'm fine really," Rachel protested. She didn't think it would be wise of her to spend alone time with Finn, especially since she was dating Jessie.

"I'm not letting you walk twenty minutes in the rain," Finn said in an authoritative tone, "You'll get sick, and then you might not be able to sing." This was what got through to Rachel. Finn was right, she couldn't risk losing her voice so close to the competition.

"Ok, fine." Finn opened the passenger side door for her, and waited until she was settled in to close it. "Thanks," she said quietly. Rachel knew things like this were dangerous. Finn's consistent chivalry had been one of the reasons she'd fallen in love with him before. She couldn't, wouldn't let herself end up in that situation again. As Finn settled in next to her, Rachel turned her face to look out the window.

"So," Finn said, and she turned warily to face him, "what do you want to listen to? There are a bunch of CDs in the seat pocket behind you." Rachel, deciding that, at the very least, music would make this ride less awkward, started flipping through Finn's CDs. While she was doing this, Finn took the opportunity to just look at her. He smiled at how obscenely big his sweatshirt was on her, and yet how she looked as though she totally belonged in it. Her hair was wet and sticking to her face, and her skirt and knee socks were pretty much completely soaked. Finn thought she looked more beautiful as ever, maybe even more so than normal, and that was saying something.

As Rachel went through the music, she was surprised that Finn had certain CDs. Pulling out the soundtrack for "Wicked", Rachel held it up to Finn and asked, "Why do you have this? It doesn't really seem like your type of music." Finn shrugged and Rachel noticed him blushing a bit.

"Um," he said, eyes fixated on the road, "I just picked it up a while ago."

"Really?" Rachel just couldn't believe that Finn would have a car full of show tunes.

"Ok, fine," Finn surrendered, "I got it that week when you and Kurt had the diva-off for "Defying Gravity". I figured, if it was so important to you, I should know what the fuss was all about. I thought if you liked it so much, it had to be pretty good."

Rachel smiled shyly, surprised by Finn's answer. "And? What do you think of it?" she asked him looking over the familiar song titles.

"It's actually pretty good," Finn said, smiling. "Although," he paused, looking over at Rachel, "that Idina Menzel chick has nothing on you."

Rachel's heart now felt as though it was going to burst. It had been beating hard before, but that was nothing compared to now. "Really Finn?" she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh come on Rach, there's no competition," Finn's eyes came to meet hers. "You're like the most talented person in the world."

Rachel was in a trance. This wasn't the first time she had experienced this either. It seemed to always happen whenever she was with Finn. He would say something completely charming without even intending it, and she'd practically melt on the spot. But no, she couldn't let herself get pulled into this. She was dating Jessie, a cute and talented guy that she actually cared about. Despite Finn's romantic comments and stunningly sexy physique, which was currently dripping with water, only adding to the effect, she had to remember the reality before her. She was dating Jessie, and Finn had broken her heart more times than she could count.

Rachel tore her eyes away from Finn and turned back to the CDs. In addition to the "Wicked" soundtrack, she also spotted the original Broadway recordings of "Les Miserables", "Spring Awakening", "Gypsy", and "Funny Girl". She couldn't believe Finn had gone out and bought all of these. She had only mentioned some of them once or twice in passing. He must have really listened to the things she'd said. Touched by the gesture, she said nothing but smiled to herself and pulled out a CD that caught her eye. It was "Journey: Greatest Hits".

She placed it into the CD slot and the first song came on. When Finn heard the opening bars and realized what CD it was, he turned up the volume. They both sang along to "Only the Young", dancing as much as they could while confined in their car seats.

When the second track, "Don't Stop Believin'", came on, they both smiled widely. This was the first song they had ever really sung together. Before all the drama had started. Before baby gate, before Jessie. They had sung these words to each other months ago, not having any clue how complicated everything would get later.

Finn started singing his part. Rachel let his voice wash over her, waiting for her own solo to come up. They sang through the song perfectly, and when it ended they both knew the other had felt it. Their undeniable connection that seemed to intensify tenfold whenever they sang together.

By that time they had reached Rachel's house. "Well, I guess this is it," Finn said. Rachel nodded. Looking out the window at the pouring rain, she groaned. "Oh, here," Finn reached to get something, "take this." He handed her an umbrella so that she could get to her house relatively dry.

"Thanks Finn," Rachel reached for the door handle. Finn watched as she opened the umbrella and ran up onto her porch. He waited until she was safely inside before he drove away.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

When Finn got home, he immediately began working on his Glee assignment. He wanted the song he chose to really express how he was feeling. While going through all of his Beatles CDs, he saw several songs that he thought would be good. He made a playlist on his iPod of the top ten and decided that he would narrow down the choices tomorrow. Pressing play on his speakers, he heard the first song begin. He opened his mouth and sang, putting everything he'd been feeling into his performance, even though nobody was there.

_Look what you're doing, I'm feeling blue and lonely,  
Would it be too much to ask of you,  
What you're doing to me?_

You got me running and there's no fun in it,  
Why should it be so much to ask of you,  
What you're doing to me?

I've been waiting here for you,  
Wond'ring what you're gonna do,  
Should you need a love that's true,  
It's me.

Please stop your lying, you've got me crying, girl,  
Why should it be so much to ask of you,  
What you're doing to me?

What you're doing to me.

Finn eventually fell asleep, listening to these songs, all of them reminding him so strongly of Rachel, the girl he loved. The girl he was determined to get back. Hopefully, when he sang to her in Glee later that week, she would finally understand just how much he cared about her.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

Rachel spent the evening locked in her room. She needed time alone to think, especially after today. She found herself thinking about her situation with Jessie and Finn. Jessie was near-perfect. He was cute, talented, and had the same driving ambition to become a star that she did. It seemed as though she had everything in common with him.

But then there was Finn. The tall and sometimes awkward boy who had been the object of her obsessions for the better part of a year. Rachel and Finn simply had a connection. She couldn't explain it, or really even understand it, but she knew it was there. But Finn had broken her heart. He had lied to her and hurt her so many times. That's what made her truly confused about what she should do. She knew that her feelings for Finn were still there, and if she was being completely honest with herself, they were stronger than her feelings for Jessie, but she was just too scared that Finn would hurt her again.

She turned over to face her iPod speakers. Scrolling through the artists, she stopped at The Beatles and hit play. The first song came on and she began to sing along.

_Look what you're doing, I'm feeling blue and lonely,  
Would it be too much to ask of you,  
What you're doing to me?_

You got me running and there's no fun in it,  
Why should it be so much to ask of you,  
What you're doing to me?

I've been waiting here for you,  
Wond'ring what you're gonna do,  
Should you need a love that's true,  
It's me.

Please stop your lying, you've got me crying, girl,  
Why should it be so much to ask of you,  
What you're doing to me?

What you're doing to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! It really is the best thing ever to get feedback, and it makes updating so much faster. Hope you enjoy the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Duh. I don't own glee. **

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, I'll see you then," Rachel hung up and tossed her phone onto her bed. She'd just gotten off the phone with Jessie. He was going to come over tonight at eight to hang out. They would probably just watch a movie, most likely a musical.

It was six thirty now, so Rachel had an hour and a half to get ready. She walked over to her closet and started going through her clothes, trying to find something to wear tonight. She looked over every single piece of clothing she owned but could find nothing that seemed appropriate for tonight.

It was times like these that made Rachel feel like the loser she was constantly accused of being. Although she always put on a strong face when she was laughed at or had a slushy thrown in her face, Rachel was very much in touch with her insecurities. She knew that her style was not what most people would call attractive or sexy in any way. She wished that she dressed and looked more like Quinn, Santana, or Britney. She'd tried in the past to assemble outfits that looked like something one of the cheerleaders would wear, but she just couldn't do it. Aside from the fact that she really didn't know how to wear such clothes, she also felt like she was lying to herself.

So everyday before school, she'd put on her skirt, knee socks, and whatever animal print or argyle shirt she chose, knowing that everyone at school would see her and be reminded that she was a loser. But what could she really do to change that? She was who she was, and if people didn't like that, which most of them didn't, then she would just ignore them.

The problem tonight was that this was a date. This was a date with a boy. And, no matter how self-respecting she was at school about her clothes, tonight she really wanted to look good. And even though she liked her signature style, she suspected that Jessie wouldn't be too turned on by her if she was wearing knee socks and an owl sweater.

Desperately trying to find anything that wasn't what she would normally wear, she saw something black out of the corner of her eye. It was the dress that Kurt had given her when he gave her that makeover. She got angry thinking about it, knowing now that Kurt hadn't wanted to help her at all, but to hurt her. She also had a flashback to the moment when Finn had told her, despite her very best efforts to get close to him, that she looked like a sad clown hooker. Trying to shake the painful memory, she turned to look at the dress. Despite the memories associated with it, the dress was nice, and was probably her only choice of wardrobe for tonight.

So Rachel put it on, brushed her hair, and applied some light make-up before heading downstairs. Her two dads were gone for the night. They had gone on a work retreat to Pennsylvania. They wouldn't be back until Monday.

Rachel sat down on the couch and watched TV for half an hour. After that, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven forty five. Jessie would be there in fifteen minutes, assuming he arrived on time. Rachel got up and walked into the kitchen. She put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and sat down on the counter, watching the minutes on the clock go by. After two minutes the microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was done. Rachel put it into a plastic bowl and returned to the TV, listening intently for the sound of the doorbell.

At seven fifty eight the doorbell finally rang. Rachel jumped up and ran to let Jessie in. "Hi," she said to him as he walked through the door.

"Hey babe," Jessie replied. Before she knew it, Jessie had grabbed her and initiated a very heated kiss. His tongue practically smashed against her lips, demanding entrance. Rachel was caught completely off guard. She wasn't sure how to react. He was being very forceful and she was actually a little scared at the moment, as he was backing her into a wall.

She pulled back from the kiss when she felt her back make contact with the wall. Jessie looked at her, clearly confused and maybe a little frustrated. Before he could say anything, Rachel dodged around his body and made her way to the living room.

She hoped they could just forget about that and move on with the night. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked him, walking over to the shelf that housed her DVD collection.

"Yeah, sure," Jessie replied. Rachel grabbed "Singing in the Rain" and put it into the DVD player. She sat down on the couch, and turned around to see why Jessie hadn't joined her. She turned just in time to see him flip off the lights before coming to sit next to her on the couch. Rachel was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, especially after the previous incident. She was very aware of Jessie's proximity to her. "So your dads aren't here tonight?" Jessie asked her.

"Um," Rachel said slowly, suddenly wishing that her dads were home, "no, they're at a work retreat."

"Well, in that case," Jessie scooted closer to Rachel on the couch. Rachel kept her eyes staring at the screen. She didn't know why Jessie was acting this way, but she knew it was making her uneasy. She felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders. She wasn't sure, but she thought that his hand was inching closer and closer to her breast.

The movie went on for another ten minutes or so, and Jessie hadn't made any further moves. Concluding that she had just been acting paranoid before, Rachel rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Needing no more invitation, Jessie's hand, which had been hanging down for a while now, came down upon her boob. Before she could protest, Jessie had begun massaging her breast with his hand.

Rachel tried to pull away, but Jessie's other hand came up to rest on the back of her head, preventing her from moving. A muffled scream burst from her lips, but nobody was here to help her. Jessie refused to let up. His hand that had been on her boob before was now attempting to undo the zipper on her dress. Rachel flailed her arms around, desperately trying to push Jessie off of her. But very quickly after that started, Jessie grabbed both of her arms and held them up over her head. Rachel struggled further, but to no avail.

She was now absolutely terrified. Jessie had transformed somehow into a crazed date rapist, and she was horrified at the prospects of what might happen should she not escape. At this thought, Rachel's struggles became stronger. She had to get out of here.

Somehow, her knee managed to make hard contact with Jessie's groin. He doubled over in pain and fell off the couch. Rachel jumped up and ran out of the room and into the adjacent kitchen. She closed the door that connected the two rooms and locked it. She sunk down into a heap on the floor and cried.

After a minute or so, she heard him get up and she heard his footsteps getting hearer to her. "Rachel?" she heard him ask through the door. His voice sounded tentative, maybe even embarrassed. Perhaps he'd realized how badly he'd been acting and had come to apologize.

She was still quite shaken, however. All she said in response was a harsh, "What?"

"Are you ok?" Jessie asked.

"What do you think, Jessie?" Rachel barked back at him.

"Hey!" Jessie snapped at her, frustrated by her attitude, "What did you expect me to do? You come out wearing that skanky dress and think I'm not gonna try something?"

Rachel looked down at her dress. Maybe she shouldn't have worn it tonight, or ever again for that matter. But still, that didn't give Jessie the right to demand sex of her. "I expected you to respect my wishes!" Rachel yelled through the door separating them. "I told you I wasn't ready, and you just keep pushing it!"

"God, Rachel!" She heard Jessie slam his fist on the door. "Grow up! You're fifteen freaking years old! Stop being such a prude and just give it up!"

"Get out Jessie!" Rachel was now half screaming and half sobbing. "I don't ever want to speak to you again!"

Within ten seconds Rachel heard the front door slam and a car driving away. She buried her head in her hands and cried.

After a while, her tears stopped falling. She wiped her eyes with a nearby tissue and reached for her phone, which was lying on the counter. Her hands moved as if they had a mind of their own. Before she knew what she'd done, she heard Finn's voice. "Hello?"

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. "Rachel?" Finn asked. She opened her mouth to try to speak but instead she just began sobbing again. "Rach, are you ok?" Finn asked worriedly. She just continued to cry. "Ok, I'm coming over," the line went dead.

Rachel just dropped the phone, too upset to even think about making herself presentable for Finn. Ten minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. Then two knocks. She didn't make an effort to get up. She felt as though she was frozen in place. She could hear the front door open and close and when she lifted her head she saw Finn's tall figure standing before her.

Finn took one look at her tear-stained face and sprung into action. He grabbed the popcorn that Rachel had made earlier and a few king size chocolate bars from one of her cupboards. He then picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into the living room. He put her down gently on the couch and then sat down himself. "What happened?" he asked her seriously. He was extremely concerned for her right now. He reached up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It was…" Rachel couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't know how to tell Finn what had just happened. If she did, he would just go beat up Jessie, and then he'd be in huge trouble. "…nothing," she finished lamely.

Finn knew she was lying, but he could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk about whatever it was. "You sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Rachel tried to force a smile onto her face.

"Ok," Finn said slowly. "If you change your mind, I'm here," he offered her a lopsided grin. The smallest of smiles appeared on Rachel's lips, and she marveled at how easily Finn could cheer her up.

Finn then picked up the remote for the TV and hit play. "Singing in the Rain" started playing again. He picked up one of the chocolate bars he'd gotten, opened it up, and offered it to Rachel. She broke off a section and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem," Finn said as he broke off a very large piece of chocolate and practically stuffed it into his mouth.

He started to focus in on the movie. It was one of those old musicals that Rachel would of course have in her collection. As time passed, he noticed that Rachel had been getting closer and closer to him on the couch. Now she was only two inches away from him.

Not quite sure how she would react, Finn put his arm around her shoulders. She hesitated for a second, remembering when Jessie had done the same exact thing. This time though, it was different. It was Finn. So she closed the remaining gap between them and snuggled into his chest, laying her head down on his shoulder.

Finn was jumping up and down inside. He was finally where he wanted to be, with Rachel. If she had looked up at his face in that moment, she would've seen the biggest smile in the world. They stayed comfortably in that position until the movie had ended.

When the credits were scrolling down the screen, Finn reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Rachel sat up and glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty. "It's pretty late," she said to Finn.

"Yeah," he looked sad admitting it. "I guess I should go home. My mom will be worried."

"Did you tell her where you were going?" Rachel asked.

"No, I just kinda ran out of the house," Finn shrugged.

"Finn!" Rachel looked worried, "You should've told her at least where you were going. Now when you tell her she'll be upset and she won't like me. And I've never even met her. Just one more person that I've given a bad first impression to." Rachel folded her arms across her chest and fell back against the couch.

"Rachel, calm down," Finn said reassuringly, "She'll understand that you were more important, that I had to get here quickly, even if that meant her being worried for a few hours. And she could never hate you. She already loves you."

"How?" Rachel asked, "She's never met me."

"Well," Finn smiled sheepishly, "I talk about you a lot."

Rachel looked up at him in the way that he loved. The way that she used to look at him before Jessie came along. "Really?" she asked him shyly.

"Yeah," he said, brushing her arm lightly with his fingertips. Rachel suddenly realized what was happening. She couldn't do this right now. She didn't know exactly how she was feeling about Jessie at the moment and throwing Finn into the mix just made everything so much more complicated.

"You need to go home," she said to Finn, taking a step away from him. She saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." He walked towards the door. At the last second before walking out the door, he turned around for one last look at her.

He couldn't help himself. He took two long strides towards her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. Sparks flew when their lips made contact. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for so long. Rachel was stunned. As if by their own accord her lips responded, kissing him back.

When he ran out of air, Finn pulled back and looked down at her, smiling in the truest way possible. "See ya later," he said before walking out the door.

Rachel stood exactly where he'd left her. She couldn't arrange the whirlwind of thoughts racing through her mind. She was now more confused than ever. Finn had kissed her. Jessie wanted to sleep with her. Finn had hurt her countless times. Jessie had picked up the pieces of her broken heart. Finn and she had a special connection. Jessie and she were perfectly compatible. Who should she choose? Finn or Jessie?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel woke up Sunday morning just as confused as she'd been the previous night. She tried to just forget about her current boy troubles. All she wanted was to get her normal morning routine done, complete with her elliptical workout and her healthy breakfast.

However, while she was on her elliptical machine, she heard a tapping sound on her window. She stopped the machine and walked over to her window. She pulled the curtains back and looked down into her front yard.

There was Jessie. He was standing in her yard, a bouquet of roses in one hand and his guitar in the other. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, bewildered.

"Listen Rachel," Jessie started earnestly, "I'm so so sorry about what happened last night and I just want a chance to apologize."

Rachel dramatically folded her arms over her chest to convey that she was still definitely upset about last night's incident.

"Look, can you just let me in, please," Jessie asked.

"I'll give you five minutes," Rachel huffed and began walking downstairs to let him in. She had no intentions of forgiving him this quickly, but she would at least hear out his apology, which better be damn good, considering what it was for. She got downstairs and opened the front door.

Jessie walked in, flowers and guitar in hand. Jessie burst straight into apologizing. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I should never have pressured you into something you weren't ready for. I don't know what came over me last night. My hormones were driving me crazy and you looked so hot. I just couldn't help it. If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. But I can't. I just hope we can find a way to get past this."

Rachel took it all in. he did sound honestly remorseful, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him yet. "I don't know, Jessie," she looked down at her hands to avoid his piercing gaze, "you really scared me. Maybe we should take a break for a while."

"No, Rachel. I don't want a break. I want you," Jessie wasn't going to give up. "I prepared a little something for you," he took his guitar out and put the strap around his neck, ready to play. "With the Beatles theme this week, it seemed appropriate."

_Try to see it my way,  
Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?  
While you see it your way,  
Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone._

We can work it out,  
We can work it out.

Think of what you're saying.  
You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right.  
Think of what I'm saying,  
We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.

We can work it out,  
We can work it out.

Life is very short, and there's no time  
For fussing and fighting, my friend.  
I have always thought that it's a crime,  
So I will ask you once again.

Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
While you see it your way  
There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.

We can work it out,  
We can work it out.

Life is very short, and there's no time  
For fussing and fighting, my friend.  
I have always thought that it's a crime,  
So I will ask you once again.

Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
While you see it your way  
There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.

We can work it out,  
We can work it out.

Rachel broke into applause when he finished. Now she was sure that he really was sorry and that the two of them could get through this.

She ran into his arms. He laughed in that sing-song way that she loved and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel was happy. She felt safe here in his arms. So what if she didn't feel the spark. So what if there wasn't electricity between them. She felt safe, and that was enough for her.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R

Finn came early to glee rehearsal on Monday, as was his new custom. But today was different. Today he was waiting for Rachel as always, but he had a new hope for what would happen when she arrived. Ever since their kiss Saturday night, he'd been on a high that he was sure no amount of drugs could ever equal. He could still feel her lips against his. He could still smell her everywhere he went.

They hadn't really discussed what their kiss had meant and they weren't officially together yet, but he was sure they were headed in that direction. He couldn't wait until she arrived. He knew exactly what he was going to do when she walked through that door. He'd been thinking about it non-stop for the past forty hours. He was going to walk right up to her, wrap his arms around her, lift her up to his height, and kiss her until neither of them could breathe.

He heard footsteps coming toward the door to the choir room. He jumped up and fixed his gaze on the door, hoping with all his might that it would be Rachel. When the door opened, he saw her. And his face broke into a huge smile. All he could see was her and he started to walk towards her. And then he realized that she wasn't alone.

There, standing beside her, looking smug as can be, was Jessie. Finn's blood boiled at the sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd thought he had a real chance with Rachel. She'd kissed him back so passionately the other night. He had thought they were on the same page. And now she was with Jessie, as though nothing had happened.

Finn couldn't look at them any longer. He felt physically nauseous looking at them. It was just so wrong. He walked straight past them and out the door. He ran into Puck in the hallway. "Hey, where're you going?" Puck asked him.

"Tell Mr. Schue I had to leave," Finn mumbled as he kept walking toward the school's exit.

He passed several people who were staring at him, wondering why he was acting so strangely and leaving the school like a zombie. Finn didn't notice any of them. He just saw the red exit sign in front of him and he made his way towards it.

When he was finally out of the building he got into his car. He turned on the radio just in time to hear Rick Springfield's "Jessie's Girl" come on. Recognizing the song, he hung his head. He didn't know how long he sat there thinking about Rachel and Jessie. But eventually he stopped crying and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rachel walked into the choir room for glee rehearsal five minutes early on Tuesday. She was early only because she couldn't think of anything else to do with the time. It wasn't as though she had tons of friends to talk with about the latest gossip and Jessie was currently staying after in math so that he could make up a test. So she arrived at glee early, planning to just sit and wait for everyone else to arrive. But there was someone else already there.

Finn's head jerked up when she walked in. "Hi Finn," Rachel greeted him. She hoped that they could at least be friends now. Finn had been there for her the other night and she hoped that they could forget about the kiss and focus on the friendly dynamic they'd created. But he, apparently, was thinking otherwise.

"Hey," he practically grunted at her before taking out his phone. He opened a new text and started typing random words, just using it as an excuse to ignore Rachel.

Rachel didn't understand Finn's behavior. What had she done to deserve it? He had kissed her, not the other way around, and she hadn't promised him anything. So she'd gotten back together with Jessie, so what? She was never going out with Finn. It wasn't like she was cheating on him. And yet his demeanor right now was radiating anger.

She tried again to start a friendly conversation. Maybe he really wasn't as upset as it seemed, maybe he would want to be friends. She went and sat down in the chair next to him. Finn quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket. He didn't want Rachel to see his fake texting and realize he'd done it just to avoid her. "So why did you leave rehearsal yesterday?" she asked him.

"I, um, had stuff to do," Finn turned his head to look away from her, pretending to be intently studying something on the wall.

"What kind of stuff?" Rachel asked.

"Just stuff. I don't need to tell you everything. Its not like I'm your boyfriend," Finn said, his voice filled with bitterness.

"Oh," Rachel said in a small voice. "Well, if you want to talk, I'm here."

Finn could feel himself losing control. All of his blood was boiling and he wasn't even sure if he was more furious or heartbroken. "Hey, you know what I want to talk about," he finally snapped, looking straight into her eyes. Rachel was taken aback at the sudden vicious quality of his voice and the same quality in his eyes, boring into her. "How about the fact that I kissed you and you totally kissed me back and then ran off to be with that asshole instead of me!" Finn was now speaking very loudly, although not quite shouting yet. He stood up and began pacing in front of her. "How about the fat that I know that kiss was real? There's no way you ever kiss that freaking jerk like that! You want to be with me too, and you know it! You're just too scared to admit it!"

Rachel was completely shocked by Finn's outburst. He stopped pacing suddenly, and looked her right in the eye. "You say that you can't be with me because of all the times I've hurt you. Well what about all the times you've hurt me?"

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but right then the door to the choir room opened and in came Mike, Matt, Santana, and Britney. Finn walked away to sit in the seat farthest from Rachel.

She just sat there. She couldn't move. Her brain was trying to process everything he'd said. But for some reason, she couldn't forget the look in his eyes. She recognized that look. She'd worn it herself several times. It was the look of heartbreak. She must have really hurt him to evoke that intensity of sadness and anger. Eventually the room filled up and rehearsal started. She was barely paying attention to anything that was happening. She was vaguely aware that Jessie was sitting beside her and that Mercedes, Puck, and Artie all performed their Beatles songs.

Rachel's mind was fixed on Finn, and how much she had messed everything up. She didn't know who she wanted, Jessie or Finn. She'd been so happy when Jessie had serenaded her Sunday morning, and yet she still had very intense feelings for Finn as well. She just sat in a kind of trance until glee was over. When she noticed everyone else getting up to leave, she stood up as well and walked out of the room. Jessie soon caught up to her.

He pulled gently on her arm to make her stop walking and talk to him. "What's wrong? You were silent all through rehearsal," he said, clearly concerned.

"Nothing," she lied and continued walking. Rachel wasn't even sure what the real answer to that question was herself, she certainly wasn't in the mood to discuss it with Jessie. She walked with him to his car as usual, and got into the passenger seat when he opened the door for her, the concerned expression still on his face. They didn't talk very much on the way to her house.

When he stopped the car inn front of her yard and began to undo his seatbelt, meaning to walk her to her door, she stopped him. "You really don't need to walk me to my door," she told him and then moved and got out. Shocked by her abrupt departure, Jessie just sat there, wondering what on earth was going on with his girlfriend. After he saw that she was safely inside, he drove away, accompanied only by his thoughts.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F

Rachel walked into William McKinley the next morning determined to fix things. The first order of business was to apologize to Finn. She found him at his locker. She waited patiently until his closed his locker door to begin speaking. This was when Finn finally became aware of her presence. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her inevitable long speech.

"Finn," Rachel began slowly, not completely sure what to say, "I just wanted to sincerely apologize to you. I'm very sorry for any pain that I've caused." She stopped for a second to gauge his reaction.

He was staring right at her, with a sadness in his eyes that nearly broke her heart. He could tell already that she had not come to tell him that she was leaving Jessie and that she was in love with him. She was just going to wrap up her apology and walk away, leaving him with less hope than ever that they would find a way to be together. He sighed, "I'm sorry too," he said, "I shouldn't have freaked out at you yesterday. You didn't do anything wrong. You just made a choice."

Rachel didn't know what to say to him now. He was so dejected and seemingly heartbroken that she didn't have any idea what could make him feel better. "See you around," Finn said with a forced smile as he turned and walked away from her.

Rachel couldn't let the conversation end like this. In that moment all she could think about was how much she truly adored him. Hell, how much she loved him. She didn't think about Jessie at all, she hurried after Finn, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the empty choir room.

She stepped towards him, closing the space between them inch by inch. Realization dawned on Finn, and he instinctively brought his hand to her cheek, tracing her cheekbone with one delicate finger. They both closed their eyes and Finn leaned down until their lips were only a millimeter apart.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. Finn and Rachel jumped apart and turned to see Puck standing by the door, a questioning look on his face. "Sorry," Puck smirked, "didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just leave you two alone." Puck swaggered out, apparently very amused by the situation.

Rachel, now a good ten feet away from Finn, looked to his face. She saw him staring at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't recognize. 'What was it? Well,' she decided, 'whatever it is, it's too much for me to deal with now.'

Finn was gazing at Rachel, attempting to convey all of his love for her in that one look. His heart sunk however, when he saw her turn and walk away from him, leaving him stranded and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jessie pulled into Rachel's driveway the next morning to pick her up for school. He sat in his car and waited for her to come out. He glanced at the clock. It was 7:40. That meant that, in all likelihood, based on her never-faltering punctuality, Rachel would be out in exactly five minutes. Jessie turned on the radio and leaned his head back on the leather seat of his black Range Rover. The car had been a gift. Every member of Vocal Adrenaline had received one in recognition of their many achievements.

His thoughts concerning VA led to thinking about Shelby and the real reason he'd enrolled at William McKinley. He was here to somehow get Shelby and Rachel, who were mother and daughter, though Rachel was absolutely clueless, to reunite. It was proving a difficult task, however. Rachel never brought up the subject of her biological mother, and whenever Jessie tried to get a conversation going in that direction, Rachel would change the subject.

Originally, Jessie had only agreed to this because he was the opportunity to test his acting skills. Now though, he was actually starting to like Rachel, which complicated things. He didn't see how he could carry out his mission and then go back to Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline without hurting her. He was just hoping that everything would work out and that somehow Shelby and Rachel would meet, he'd go back to Carmel, and Rachel would still be his girlfriend. He wasn't sure how he would get all that to happen, but he planned to just take it one day at a time.

His mind then wandered over to Rachel. She had been acting strangely yesterday. What was that about? He'd also noticed that Finn had seemed on-edge recently as well. Jessie wondered if maybe there was something going on there. He'd gathered that the two had some kind of history but he'd been sure that Rachel was over it and was ready to devote herself entirely to him.

Jessie's train of thought was interrupted by a tapping on the passenger-side window. He unlocked the door and Rachel got in. "Hi," she said sweetly. She must've noticed his tight grip on the steering wheel and the worried expression he had on, because she then asked him, "Are you ok?"

Jessie let go of the wheel and smiled at her. "Yeah, definitely." If he was going to keep her, he had to prove that he was better than Finn.

Jessie impulsively leaned over to Rachel and captured her lips with his. He felt her respond almost instantly. Apparently he shouldn't have been worrying or doubting her feelings for him. No one could kiss with such passion and not mean it. Their kissing became more feverish, both of them with their tongues in the battle for dominance. Jessie's hands came to rest on her shoulders as they continued. When his hands began t make their journey downward however, Rachel pulled away, looking flushed. "We should go to school," she sated simply.

Jessie began to pull out of the driveway. His confidence was now reinstated after that make-out session. He was sure that his feelings were reciprocated. Now he couldn't wait for glee practice, where he'd sing his song to Rachel, showing her just how much he cared about her.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F

Rachel walked to glee practice feeling very guilty. She felt bad about how she was treating Jessie. She had practically cheated on him with Finn the previous day, even if nothing had actually happened. And then this morning in the car, she'd filled him with false hope. During their very heated kiss, Rachel had secretly been picturing Finn, imagining that it was him she was kissing. She had come out of her fantasy when Jessie had taken it a step farther by attempting to touch her breasts. For the remainder of the ride to school, he had seemed very happy, and she just felt dirty.

She walked into the choir room and saw that mostly everyone was there. Jessie waved to get her attention and gestured to the empty seat next to him. She walked over to him and sat down. She felt his arm wrap around her and she tried not to wish that that was a certain someone else's arm. Jessie leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I've got something special for you today."

Rachel was barely registering his words. Eventually, she murmured back, "cool." Mr. Schuester then entered the room.

"Hey guys," he said to the group. "Let's pick up where we left off last rehearsal. Does anyone want to perform their Beatles song?"

"I do," Jessie stood up and walked over to the piano. Brad was sitting there, but he stood up and waked away when it became clear that Jessie wanted to use it. He sat down on the piano bench and placed his fingers delicately over the familiar keys. Before beginning his performance, he turned and looked Rachel in the eye, mouthing, "This is for you."

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her_

She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her

A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

When the song was over, everyone clapped and all of the girls made aww-ing sounds. Rachel was now plunged into a new whirlwind of doubt about her feelings. That had been such a romantic gesture, and it boosted her feelings for Jessie.

Newly confused, she listened as Mr. Schue said, "Great job! Does anyone else think they can top that?"

Rachel heard a voice right behind her say, "I do." Finn got up from his chair and walked to the center of the room. As he passed her, Rachel thought she felt his hand brush against hers. Maybe it was an accident, maybe it wasn't. Finn gestured for Brad to come back. He whispered the song he was going to do in Brad's ear. Brad nodded, sat down on the piano bench, and began to play.

Finn thought to himself, "This is it. If she doesn't realize how much I love her from this, I don't know what else to do." He looked straight into Rachel's eyes, letting her know without a doubt that this was all true, and it was all for her. And then he began to sing.

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how.

You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
Stick around, and it may show,  
But I don't know, I don't know.

Something in the way she knows,  
And all I have to do is think of her.  
Something in the things she shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how.

There was a huge outbreak of applause when Finn finished the song. The power in his voice alone had won over every person in the room. Well, hopefully every person in the room. There was only one audience member he really wanted to impress, but looking over to her, he couldn't read her expression.

Finn returned to his seat. He was proud of himself for having the guts to do that and he hoped that Rachel had really gotten the message.

F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F+R+F

Rachel walked into her bedroom after being driven home by Jessie. She fell down onto her bed. She had a lot to think about. Her dilemma of Jessie v. Finn had gotten to the breaking point. She couldn't put it off any longer. She had to pick one. It was unfair to both of them to keep going along as she currently was.

She tried to make an informed decision in her head for a while, but it just wasn't working. So she got up and walked over to her desk. She took out two pieces of paper. She wrote "Finn" on one and "Jessie" on the other. She then made two columns on each page, labeling one "pro" and the other "con." She figured that this would be the most efficient way to organize her thoughts and make a decision.

She started with cons because she knew it would take less time than the pros. For Finn, she wrote down, "can be clueless", "cares about rep", "doesn't always communicate", and "always changes his mind."

She then looked over to Jessie's "con" column. She stared at it for several minutes before writing just three words, "he's not Finn."

And then a strong wave of realization came over her. She was, and always had been, completely in love with Finn. She'd tried to avoid the feeling and convince herself that she liked Jessie, but it had never really gone away. Now though, she had to break up with Jessie. She didn't know how she was going to do it. She had never broken up with anyone before. She didn't want to hurt him. Trying to think of something else, Rachel began working on her Beatles song that she was going to perform tomorrow.


End file.
